


Overnight

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Fromage, Idk what esle to tag this, M/M, more to come - Freeform, umm, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: I just finished the episode where Tobias fought Hannibal. This came to mind so, here I am.





	

After Jack left a local police man told Hannibal he would need to find a place to stay for the night while they finished processing the scene. Hannibal rarely slept anywhere but home so, the idea of trying to find somewhere to stay made him a little uneasy. Will noticed the officer talking to Hannibal and the almost worried expression that followed.

"What did the officer say?" Will asked.

"He said I have to leave the house for the night" Hannibal replied.

"Oh, if you want you could, maybe, stay over at my house?" Will extended a hand to help Hannibal up.

"I shouldn't impose-"

"Your not imposing, your a friend and, you need a place to stay. Now come on, I'll give you a ride" Will once again extended his hand. This time Hannibal grabbed it and pulled himself up. Will put the older man's arm around his shoulders to help him to the car.

-+-+-

Most of the car ride was fairly quiet except the occasional snore from the passenger side of Will's car. Hannibal had his suit jacket folded up against the car door and was out cold. He actually looks relaxed in his sleep, Will mused to himself.

Will pulled up to his small house in Wolf Trap a little after midnight. Hannibal opened an eye to see where he was. Will's house? Am I still asleep? Hannibal thought to himself Will-

"Hannibal, wake up. We're here." Will opened the passenger door slowly so half asleep man wouldn't fall out of the car. Hannibal reacted by trying to catch the door. Instead all he managed to do was push the door open further both men tried to catch the door and landed in a heep on the gravel driveway. 

Hannibal immediately started to push himself up. Once, Hannibal and Will were both on there feet they brushed themselves of and went to the house were seven eager dogs greeted them with wagging tails and happy yips. Will opened the door the rest of the way and all seven dogs raced outside.

"So do you plan on sleeping in your bloody suit or would you like something else to wear?" Will speculated.

"I wouldn't mind changing. Would you mind if I took a shower?" 

"Showers down the hall to the right. I'll grab you a towel and some clothes. Make yourself at home." With that Will walked off to his bedroom to find a towel, a T-shirt, and some sweatpants for Hannibal .When he came back Hannibal thanked Will and headed of to the shower. 

Will went outside to feed his dogs and to enjoy the nighttime sky from his porch. Not, to much later he brought the dogs back in and was greeted by the interesting sight of Hannibal in baggy, black sweatpants and a dark grey v-neck. 

"The bedroom is across the hall from the bathroom. Your welcome to sleep there."

"And where will you sleep?"

"The couch pulls out into a bed."

"Oh, good night will"

"Good night Hannibal"

-+-+- 

Will follows the ravenstag through a forest of faceless dead bodies posed as trees people of all sizes, ethnicities, and age. At the end of the forest sits Tobias playing the dead trombonist's vocal cords humming a silent tune while Hobbs sits in a fold out chair swaying with the tune.

Will wakes up drenched in sweat. He checks the time 4:03. He changes shirts and decides to go sit on his deck. He allows the evening breeze to wash over him like a cooling wave. Soon he is pulled out of his thoughts by the door opening and Hannibal sitting by him.

"Nightmares?" Hannibal inquires.

"Ya. You?" Will glances over at Hannibal who looks fairly shaken.

"Yes" Hannibal runs his hands through his hair and slowly stands back up. "I think I just needed a little fresh air. I'm going to go back to sleep. I suggest you do the same."

Will gives him a nod before going back to his thoughts. He finally goes back inside and attempts to go back to sleep but whenever he closes his eyes he sees the dream. After half an hour of tossing and turning he feels the other side of the creaky pull out bed sink with the weight of someone or something. 

Hannibal fell back asleep only to be woken by the same nightmare as earlier. There was a loud, steady creaking noise coming from the living room so, he decided to go investigate the source of the noise. He quickly realized that Will's pull out was the source of the terrible sound. Will was almost thrashing around making a barely audible whimper every so often. 

Hannibal sat on the opposite side of the make-shift bed and ran his hand threw Will's dark curls which, caused Will to tense up for a moment before opening an eye to see what was touching him.

It's just Hannibal Will thought to himself and reached one arm out of the blankets to grab the Doctor's hip as he moves to get up. Hannibal was slightly shocked for a moment before complying with the sleepy tugs.

"Please stay" Will whispers. Hannibal's only response is to nod and adjust himself so that he is laying on his back with one side touching the edge of the bed. Will pulls the older man towards himself and the middle of the bed. Soon as Will thinks that the other man is sufficiently on the bed he curls into Hannibal's strong chest and is lulled to sleep by the steady beat of his heart.

-+-+-

In the morning Will is woken by the smell of coffee and eggs. He looks over at the stove to see Hannibal pouring coffee into two mugs while he hums a silent tune.

"Good morning William, I trust you slept well." Hannibal smiled.

"Yes actually I did, thank you." Better than I've slept in a long while, Will finished in his mind.

"Good." With that both men ate breakfast, Hannibal thanked Will for the place to stay and left.


End file.
